croftgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
England
England England is the largest constituent member of the United Kingdom of Great Britain. It has a population of about 50 million people and is located in north-west Europe, part of the Britannic archipelago. It's capital city is London. Lara Croft spends much of her time here as her primary residence, Croft Manor, is located in Surrey, a county just outside London. In England Lara has been seen to visit her manor, London, Cornwall and Kent. Levels located in England 'Tomb Raider lll' *Thames Wharf *Aldwych *Lud's Gate *City 'The Lost Artifact' *Shakespeare Cliff *Sleeping with the Fishes England In Legend The entire level, named 'England - King Arthur's Tomb' is set in Cornwall, the most westerly county of England. The West Country has a strong Arthurian tradition, and various places lay claim to having been Camelot or being Arthur's burial place. Lara travels with Zip and Alister Fletcher to an abandoned tourist trap, 'Professor Worth's King Arthur Museum'. In it she finds moth eaten dioramas and a fully functioning voice-over system, and eventually finds her way to a warehouse behind. At the bottom of a long flight of steps is the site supposed to be the tomb of King Arthur. Lara is disappointed, as the tomb certainly seems to be more recent than she would have supposed. However, Professor Worth seemed to know this too, and managed to conceal the entrance to the real tomb. Lara smashes her way through a masonry wall in a forklift, and proceeds along a trapped and gated hallway. She loses the forklift truck over a precipice, and must clamber down a tall room uses ledges, staircases and other pieces of equipment. Once down on the ground, Lara must traverse fire pits and spinning blades to get to a series of water courses far below a ground. These feed into a large underground resevoir At the far end of this is a huge mausoleum inside which are the tombs of Arthur and his knights. On retrieving part of the sword, Lara hears over the headset Zip and Alister being attacked. At the same time, a giant serpent springs out of the water to attack Lara. Once this is dealt with, Lara must make her way back up to the surface, attacking Rutland's mercenaries that are now crawling all over the tomb and the abandoned museum. With all the pieces of the sword, and the mercenaries dispatched, Lara, Zip and Alister go home. Levels *England - King Arthur's Tomb? Notes The real location of Arthur's tomb and other locations in his life has fascinated historians and archaeologists for many years. Several locations have been discredited but continue to attract tourists because of their Arthurian credentials - in Cornwall the most famous of these is Tintagel Castle. There are also various other locations in Devon and Cornwall. One of the most famous possibilities is Glastonbury Abbey in Somerset, certain locations in the West Midlands and even as far afield as Northern France or Scotland. Featured Images Category:Locations